Hair irons and hair heating devices are currently used for a variety of hair-styling applications. For example, rounded hair irons may be used for curling hair, flat irons may be used for straightening hair or for some curling techniques, and crimping irons, having undulating heatable surfaces, which may be used for crimping hair.
Hair irons typically include at least one heatable surface, heated with a heating element, which may be controlled to stay within a desired temperature range, and an insulated griping region.